Little VK's in Auradon
by TheGamer00
Summary: Mal, Hal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Uma, Harry and Gil hid on a boat during Hell Day and are taken to Auradon. After claiming an Island off the shore for themselves they have to deal with how things have changed and how different Auradon is from the Isle. Oh yeah, some of them also have magic! WHAT! let the fun and games begin as Auradon and the Isle watch a new show On AO3!
1. Chapter 1

Hell Day. The name given to the day the Villian's were placed on the Isle. On this day the kids of the Isle tried their best to stay alive. Mal Daughter of Maleicent had indured her beating for trying to defend her brother who looked almost dead. Maleficent had tried to take her brother away and Mal knew that if that happened she would never see him again. She had managed to get him and her out of the castle not noticing that her brother had grabbed their backpacks and put something inside one of them. She ran pulling him her along behind her towards the docks she hated Hell Day. They would hide in one of the boats until it was over. When they got to the docks Mal pulled her twin brother Hal down into one of the cargo holds and held him.

Mal had purple hair and green eyes while Hal had blue hair and green eyes. Mal's hair hit her shoulders, Hal's hair was just a bit longer and often fell in his face.

* * *

Jay son of Jafar grunted as his father 'punished' him for not stealing enough today even though he'd gotten a whole backpack full. Jay just laid there and took it he knew his fat father would wear out sooner or later. Sure enough Jafar finally wore out and went to pass out in his bed. Jay got up coughing blood. He wiped it from his mouth. He was going to find a place to hide until Hell Day was over with. He quickly packed his backpack then to spite his father stole a golden ring with a snake on it that had shining red ruby eyes. Jay was shocked that it fit him. He ran towards the docks no one would find him if he hid on one of the ships. He'd be safe there until Hell Day was over. Jay found a boat and crawled down into the cargo hold.

He pushed his black hair out of his eyes as he noted to other kids about his age hiding here as well. He wasn't seeking comfort or anything but he went and sat next to them. The girl seemed to be holding the boy protectivly. He nodded at them and the girl nodded back.

* * *

Evie daughter of Evil Queen was having a really bad day. She'd spent most of the day running and hiding from her mother. She wasn't stupid she knew what day it was. She was shaking because she was so scared and hungry. She didn't want anymore beauty treatments and baths hurt. She found her way back to her room her skin almost raw and quickly packed a backpack for herself. She would not take another bath tonight she wouldn't! As she tried to sneak through the house her eyes caught on a small portable mirror. She took it without thinking then ran into the night.

She kept pushing blue hair out of her eyes as she ran. It took her awhile to get the docks and even longer to choose what boat she wanted to hide in but she knew she'd made the right choice when she saw three people already there. She walked over and sat next to the purple haired girl and hugged her legs.

* * *

Carlos son of Cruella may only be three years old but he wasn't stupid by any means. He'd invented a machine that looked like a dog and after finding out what a dalmation looked like out of a book he'd painted it to look like that. He did this 101 times and it usually kept his mother busy but there were nights like to night when she just went off on a rampage and started hitting him when she found him. She broke two brooms while hitting him. When he finally got away he activated his dalmations, packed a back pack and got out of there as fast as he could.

He ran as fast as he could towards the dock thinking that it might be a safe place for him to hide. The wind of an up coming storm blew his black and white hair. It didn't take him long to find the perfect hiding space and he joined the four other kids camping out there.

* * *

Uma Daughter of Ursula had managed to get away from her mother after almost being drowned for most of the day then slapped around by her mother tenticals. While she was running away with her mothers sea shell around her neck she ran into two boys she knew and often played with. Gil son of Gaston who looked as if his father had stomped on him judging by the boot impression on face and Harry son of Captain Hook who had some new hook marks on his face. They decided to travel together and ended up at the docks. They claimed a boat and were not happy to see that Mal was already there but sat down and settled in for the night.

* * *

A storm picked up that night a violent one but the ship set sail back to Auradon regardless they just had to get beyond the barrier and then they wouldn't have to worry about the storm at all.

Down in the cargo bay the rocking of the ship lulled eight little kids to sleep.

They slept right through the night and right until they heard a voice screaming. They all woke up and were on their feet.

"Easy now they're just kids." more male voices said.

Before the eight little kids could react they were captured by these people and had to wait in blinding sunlight for more people to show up.

* * *

King Beast was not happy when the Royal Council of Auradon was inturpted that day.

"My Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies!" The solider said, kneeling. "I'm sorry to interupt but last night a supply ship came back from the Isle when the crew went to clean the cargo hold they found eight small children. "

There were gasps and mutterings. After about an hour of talk it was decided that someone would go meet the children and take them to a safe place to be looked over and assessed.

* * *

"The sunlight is hurting Hal's eyes!" Mal snapped at her captors. Her brother was indeed rubbing his eyes. "Why is so bright here?! It's never bright on the Isle!"

"This is not the Isle." A voice said. The eight kids looked to see the man from many posters on the Isle. King Beat and his wife. "Welcome to Auradon."

"Auradon?" Evie whispered as they huddled together. "This is a joke right?"

"Probably." Uma agreed with the girl.

"No joke." King Beast replied. "Come, this way, we'll get you some food and shelter how would you like that? Don't worry you're safe here."

"I doubt that!" Mal snapped. "What do you want?! We didn't mean nothin! We was just hidin!"

The others nodded.

"You don't need to hide here." Belle said, with a smile. "No one will hurt you."

For it was rather obvious that these children were all hurt in one way or another.

The kids weren't sure how it happened but they found themselves in a very big limo where all of them could sit on one side with the King and Queen across from them. Mal kept her arms around her brother while she glared at the two of them. She didn't like this. She didn't like it at all.

"We don't want to be in your stinkin Auradon!" She snapped.

"But we don't want to go back to the Isle either." Uma hissed at her arch enemy urgently.

The Adults heard her.

"Well, there's gotta be a compramise!" Mal snapped, again. "What about that." she pointed to a smile isle attached to the mainland by a rickety rope bridge. "We can stay there!"

"How will you feed yourselves?" Belle wondered.

"I can fish!" Harry said, proudly.

"I know how to get clams." Uma sniffed.

"I can hunt." Gil said, quietly.

Mal was annoyed that Uma's group seemed to have more skills than hers but kept it to herself.

Beast and Belle couldn't believe they'd lost a fight to mere childrent but were now showing them around the small Island. It wasn't very big maybe three or four miles at the most. The small hut in the very middle of the island would provide shelter the kids were adamant that it was enough and tried to get them to leave but Beast and Belle didn't go they summoned a doctor and the Council.

* * *

Hal sat on the floor in a corner and stared at the floor people were everywhere and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He curled into a ball while sitting up and watched as a black shadow came out of him and spread.

"Don't let it touch you!" Hercules cried picking up Gil, Harry and Uma and moving back.

Mal ran right into the black shadow and to her brother.

"That's Black Death." Hercules said, amazed by the girl. "Hades could create it and it would kill all it touched. "

Mal got Hal calmed down and the Black Death vanished. She spun and glared at everyone.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" She bellowed and Hercules instantly did so. Uma, Harry and Gil joined Carlos, Evie and Jay near the lader leading up to the room. "YOU'RE UPSETTING HAL! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

"Please, we're sorry we didn't mean to upset him." Belle said, as Snow White filled the bowles with soup for them. "Come and eat."

The children all shared looks then gathered together they decided that they would eat but would sit on the floor to do so because Mal had told them that Hal wasn't allowed on the fruniture. The adults caught the whole conversation.

So Snow White served them their soup, bread and milk on the floor where all of them, including Hal ate hungrily having already been put through their checkups.

"Would it be okay if you told us your names?" Belle asked softly. She was staying back so the children knew she didn't mean to take their food. "If it's not too much trouble."

"I'm Mal Daughter of Maleficent." Mal said, causing gasps that she smirked at. "This is my twin brother Hal son of Hades."

"Bad role on parents." Emperess Jasmine muttered causing nods.

"I'm Uma Daughter of Ursula the Sea Witch." Uma boasted.

Ariel flinched but smiled.

"I'm Jay son of Jafar." Jay stated.

Jasmine gave a strained smile.

"Carlos son of Cruella."

"Evie Daughter of Evil Queen."

"Harry son of Captian Hook."

"Gil son of Gaston."

The adults were at a loss as to what they should do the children of some of the most evil villians ever were in Auradon. How had this happened.

"May I ask how old you are?" belle continued.

Mal frowned at her.

"Hal and I are 5."

"5." Uma, Jay, Evie, Harry and Gil said.

"3." Carlos said. "But I'm as smart as any 5 year old."

"Would you like to go to school?" Belle asked.

"Carlos comes with !" Mal demanded. "We can't leave him on his own!"

"Oh, yes of course." Belle aquised easily. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Now we need to get you all some clothes."

"What's wrong with what we got? " Harry wondered, looking down at his red pirate suit.

"Well, they are all filled with holes and looked very old and bloody." Belle reasoned. "We can get you outfits similar to what you're wearing now but you have to measured. Don't worry it wont hurt. "

So they consented to being measured even though they didn't really like it. The adults left the children though were relcutant to do so. They left crafts for the children on the table. They thought that they would probably regret it.

Mal and the others climbed into the loft to see ratty old matresses for twin beds there were four beds and eight of them she made her decision.

"This one is mine and Hal's bed." Mal declared, claiming one furthest from the lader. "This one will be Uma and Evie's." Neither girl looked pleased to hear that but nodded they were girls so they had to sleep together. "Then Harry and Gil and finally Jay and Carlos."

The boys were more excepting of the sleeping arrangements. They spent the rest of the day exploring their new home and island.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal decided to do some arts and crafts and made flags that said "Evil Lives" on them. That's right she could spell a little. They put the flags on sticks and put them between the rope and posts on the bridge on both sides the whole length of the bridge. That way people would know it was their Island.

Hal found a shovel and began digging up a patch of land. He'd found some seeds and was going to plant the to see what he got.

Uma had found an old fishing net and after judging the best place for clams had Harry and Gil help her set it up.

Evie decided to pick flowers, while Jay and Carlos opened all the windows in the house to air it out.

They had no idea that from that day forward their lives would be put on show for everyone to see. They wouldn't find that out until later.

* * *

Hal woke early and climbed out of bed careful not to wake his sister up. He went downstairs and behind the partician that sectioned of the toilet and bathtub from the rest of the room. He went to the bathroom then went outside for a walk. He blinked when he saw people on the other side of the bridge. The sun wasn't even up yet what were they doing here. He supposed he should go and ask after all Mal wasn't going to like this.

He walked across the bridge careful to hold on to the rope and stopped just short of the people. They had a camera and were fliming. He blinked at them.

"It looks like one of the VK children is an early raiser." the woman said. "Hello, little one can you tell us your name?"

Hal nodded but said nothing. He could tell her his name easily he could talk and he knew his name but he said nothing. He didn't talk much.

"It seems we've got a quite one." the woman laughed but he could tell she was annoyed with his silence. "Are you one of the twins?"

"Yes, he is and you'd better leave him alone." Jay snapped walking up and moving to stand beside Hal. "This is Hal son of Hades, and I'm Jay son of Jafar. You are not invited to visit Evil Lives Isle. Go away and leave us alone."

Jay took Hal's hand and lead him back to the cabin and inside.

"Well, our first encounter didn't really go as planed but it seems the children have named their Island." The woman said, staying off camera.

* * *

"You shouldn't go outside on your own like that." Jay sighed once he'd gotten Hal inside. "What if Mal woke up and couldn't find you?"

Hal bit his lip that wouldn't be good then his sister would be very upset and he didn't want that. He nodded his head but stared at the floor he didn't look anyone in the eyes he wasn't supposed to.

"Okay, then." Jay sighed.

He pulled Hal gently along to the small kitchen area.

"Maybe we should get someone to use magic to shrink everything down to our size huh?" Jay asked, Hal who nodded. "We can't reach everything it's too high."

Hal nodded again. By the time everyone else had woken up he and Jay were at a loss of what to do. Hal had chosen to color and Jay was jumping up and down trying to get the bread off of the counter.

"Ugh, why is everything in here so big?!" Jay groused pouting. "We're too little to reach anything!"

By the time the adults arrived it was to see the kids having a meeting at the table.

"I got my clothes, a book, a sketch pad and some crayons." Mal said showing them. "i don't know how I got the book." She took Hal's bag. "Hal has his clothes, he blankie, and this box." she put the box in the middle of the table and opened it. "Oh, two wands. "

They were more like to little sticks with a sickly green orb on one and a blue orb on the other. Mal took the one with the green orb and Hal the one with the blue orb. Both put them sticking out of their backpacks as they zipped them.

"That's all we got." Mal said, "Uma?"

"I got my clothes, a sword, and my mom's sea shell." she showed them her necklace. "Gil?"

"Not much." he grunted, rubbing his eyes. "I got some clothes and a sword. Harry?"

"I got my clothes, my hook and my sword." Harry shrugged. "Carlos?"

"I got my clothes, and my inventors kit." Carlos replied. "Evie?"

"I've got my clothes, my make up kit, my mom's spell book and this mirror I found." Evie said, setting her mirror down on the table. "Jay?"

"Well, I've got my clothes, this blue shaw thing I stole, " He dumped his backpack out. "Uh, some watches, some shiny things, oh and this ring." He showed them the ring on his finger. "This is everything?"

The others nodded at him. It wasn't much and they didn't have a coin between them they knew that that was bad.

The adults shared looks Fairy Godmother quickly informed them that Mal, Hal, Jay, Evie and Uma had magical items and magic. Carlos, Harry and Gil did not.

"Good morning."

The kids jumped and were on guard instantly.

Belle smiled at them.

"Are you hungry?" She was pleased when they nodded and went about making them some breakfast. "How was your night did you sleep well?"

"Er...yes..." Evie answered for them. They quickly cleared the table off.

"Everything is too big for us!" Mal blurted out. "Even the toilet! and how do you expect us to use the tub? We can't get in it?"

"Oh, dear what an oversight." Fairy Godmother said, touching a hand to her cheek. She made her wand appear. _"Bippity Boppity Boo!" _

Her magic swirled through the room and everything shrunk to their level. Jay went to make sure the toliet had as well then went to the bathroom. He was forced to wash his hands in the sink when he was done he was quickly followed by Gil, Carlos, Harry, Uma, Evie and Mal. Hal just washed his hands because everyone else was. Belle was pleased and served them breakfast which they devoured.

* * *

**On the Isle of the Lost **

Maleficent had searched high and low for her two little brats and finally decided to watch some t.v. she was shocked when a new program came on.

_"Welcome to Little VK's in Auradon!" _a female voice said, showing a rickety bridge with "Evil Lives" signs up and down it. _"Yesterday we recieved word that eight little kids from the Isle of the Lost somehow made it to Auradon. They have settled on this Island here just off of Auradon and have named it Evil Lives Isle. This show will follow their lives as they try to make it here in Auradon. Last night we met two of our little stars..." _ The screen showed Hal standing there curious and then the boy she new to be Jafar's son. She was amazed her son had gotten to Auradon? _"The cute little boy with blue hair is confirmed to be Hal son of Hades. Unfortunatly, he seems a little shy and wouldn't talk to us. This little boy is confirmed to be Jay son of Jafar and told us in no certain terms that we were not welcome on their Island before returning Hal inside. " _The picture went back to a current view. _"The Queen Belle, The King Beast, Fairy Godmother and a few others have come to check on the children today. It seems by the pressence of the Royal Tailor that they are going to be giving the children new clothes. Lets enter and see how things are going." _

Maleficent was further shocked there was her daughter and son together with the wands she had yet to give them poking out of their bags how had they gotten those? and wasn't that her spellbook that Mal had? Sneaky little kids. She smirked to herself and settled into watch. She spotted Cruella's son, Evil Queen's daughter, Jafar's son, Ursula's daughter, one of Gaston's sons, and one of Hook's boys. How had they done it? How had they gotten off the Isle? Well maybe this could be interesting.

* * *

**Evil Lives Isle**

Hal rubbed his head as he looked at all the colorful fabric that now littered the floor around him. The others were digging through it but he didn't care to join in. He wanted a book so he took the one Mal had been holding and opened it. He was soon lost to the world around him.

Mal held up a blue almost black fabric and walked to her brother matching it to his clothes.

"Hal, wants everything in this color." she demanded.

The tailor quickly looked at the blue haired boy and took a picture with his tablet then a picture of the fabric and added the to the boys file. Evie was next to choose she wanted lighter and softer blues. Jay wanted red and black. Everything Carlos got had to be black and white and he stressed that over and over again. The others took time to find what they wanted but he copied it all down and took their pictures for their files. Their files weren't just for his tailoring no Auradon kept files on everyone and now these eight would have files as well.

"Do you use magic to make clothes?" Jay asked, as Mal knocked him on the head for trying to get Hal to sit on the shrunken sofa that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Hal was panicking. His daddy didn't let him sit on the fruniture. He wasn't allowed. "Do you?"

"Er...magic is forbiddin in Auradon." Beast said.

"That's boring." Mal declared. "If I could use magic I'd use it all the time!"

"What would you do with magic?" Belle asked softly noticing that Hal had noticed the camera again.

"Well, I'd start off simple." Mal said, thinking. "Just to test it out I would do a spell to sweep the floor or dust. That's just for now." Mal insisted. "I'd do a lot cooler things when I got bigger."

Evie agreed with Mal this house needed cleaning. She didn't like that it was so messy.

Belle giggled a bit.

"Yes, this house could use with a bit of cleaning." she agreed.

"If you don't use magic to make clothes it's going to take forever." Jay was telling tailor. "You wont sleep for a whole week!"

Privately the tailor agreed with him but would say nothing in front of his Royalty. It was the decree that magic was outlawed and no one agreed with it. It had happened shortly after the Villian's were cast out to the Isle of the Lost. He didn't know why they chose to do this though. Was it because they feared others turning evil just by using magic? He didn't know but he did know that not all the villians had had magic. So why should the rest of them sufer not being able to use magic? He'd made wonderful clothes with magic in his day. but here he was looking forward to a week of no sleep to make clothes for these little kids.

Uma was bored so she, Harry and Gil went to check the clam net.

Hal went outside with a watering can that was his side now and began watering his garden. When that was done he sat down and blinked at the screen that had appeared in front of him.

**Gardening-1 **

He shook his head and began reading the book again. Maybe he could find something in here that would help him make his plants grow faster. He was part dark fairy wasn't he? Didn't that mean he could use Earth magic? He was confused. He didn't know much about magic except that his mother wanted it and was upset that she didn't have it.

He could hear his sister yelling again and wondered what they had said to make her mad this time. His sister had such a temper like their mommy and daddy but Mal had never hurt him. Mal would never hurt him. He was safe with Mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal rushed into the house to Mal and showed her the book he was reading. He pointed to the spell he'd been reading.

Mal frowned at it and took her wand.

_"Dusty, Musty, Sneezy, Wheezy, dust this room nice and easy." _

Purple magic swirled out of her wand conjuring a feather duster that went to work dusting around the room.

"AH! This is a spellbook!" Mal cried.

Hal nodded, he took his own wand and cast the spell too. It worked for him.

**(Baby) Dusting Spell-1 **

"Oh, dear." Fairy Godmother said, shaking her head. "Oh, very well then. Evie, Jay, Uma, come here."

They came.

"Now, Evie hold out your mirror and say the spell." Fairy Godmother instructed. "Jay, your magic should channel through the ring, and Uma, the necklace. All of you say the spell."

They did, blue, red, and green magic joined purple and black.

Seconds later they were all fleeing the house as the dusters were kicking up way too much dust and making them choke and sneeze.

Hal huffed blowing his bangs out of his face and stomped over to his garden.

"Don't be angry!" Uma called after him. "Think of it as learning a lesson. We shouldn't cast cleaning spells together! Hey, come back!"

Uma ran after Hal but retreated when the Black Death came towards her she actually hid behind Belle while Mal glared at her and ran right into it.

* * *

**Isle of the Lost**

Hades smirked as he watched his son drive off everyone by summoning up Black Death. He was more than a little shocked that his daughter seemed immune to it. That one always seemed to take more after Maleficent. Speaking of which he glanced at the woman sitting next to him on the Love Seat. He wondered if he could get her into bed again or if he had burned that bridge when the twins had been concieved.

Evil Queen, Jafar, Ursula, James Hook, Cruella, and Gaston were all in the room as well.

Maleficent had called them here informing them that she knew where their missing children were.

"How'd they get off the Isle?" Cruella demanded, petting one of her dalmation bots.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." Maleficent said, tensley.

_"You idiots." _Carlos was saying to the others. _"I coulda just invinted us a dust robot!" _

_"Where would you have gotten the materials?" _Harry asked smartly.

Carlos and Harry had to flee from a Black Death as Carlos had dumped Hal's watering can over Harry's head.

_"Both of you leave Hal's garden alone!" _Mal was screaming. _"He's trying to figure out how to make it grow faster with magic!" _

Maleficent rolled her eyes. Hal was always the soft one out of her two children. Though she approved a little of him trying to master his magic even if it did mean he was trying to grow things.

* * *

Hal was stomping angerily on the ground.

"Now just calm down." Fairy Godmother said, "What are you trying to do? Tell me and I'll see if I can't help you."

Hal refused to talk but motioned to his garden.

"You're growing a garden?" Fairy Godmother claified. Hal nodded and held his wand up he then pointed it at the garden. "and you want to make it grow faster with magic." Hal nodded then pointed at her and pated his chest. "and you should be able to do so as you are a fairy?" Hal nodded again. "Well, that is true and your mother did have a way with nature. It's best to let it grow on it's own though..." Hal shook his head. "Very well. I will instruct you on Earth Magics."

Before lunch Hal had managed little saplings and was thrilled. He ran inside hungry and was annoyed when everyone was being made to wash their hands again. He fell in with the line and washed his as best he could before joining everyone at the table.

"This is called a PB&J sandwhich." Belle explained to the children. Glad that their spells had finally worn off. The place did look a little cleaner. If they ever learned to work together on a spell who knew what they could do. She hoped that they could turn them good before that happened. "to make it you take two slices of bread, put peanut butter on half and jelly on the other then put them together and eat."

"That's so simple." Gil said, and took a bite. "And good."

They all made quick work of the sandwhices.

"what are these crunchies? " Harry demanded.

"Chips."

"These aint chips!" Uma protested. "My mother makes chips at her Fish and Chips stand and these don't look anything like them."

"Well, these are a different type of chip." Belle said, quickly. "Now, I know you all just got here and everything but tomorrow is the first day of school..." They all stared up at her. "the school isn't far from here and we would like all of you to go. Yes, all of you. Carlos included. Did you go to school on the Isle?"

"No." they said. "We was supposed to start. "

"Okay, then a car will come pick you up at 7:30." She showed them a working clock. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Seven thirty is when the small hand is on the seven and the big hand is on the six." Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "We're not stupid."

"No of course not." Belle said, quickly. "You'll get breakfast and lunch at school so don't worry about eating."

* * *

"Now that the Royals are gone lets see what are little VK's do." the narrorator for the show said. "There goes Uma, Gil and Harry lets follow."

They followed the three and watched them pull up the clam net and Uma count their catch.

"That's eight." Uma said. "Enough for all of us."

"More than we thought we'd get." Gil said , as they put the net back in the water and sacured it.

"Lets go show everyone." Harry said.

They ran back to the house to show their treasure off.

"Do you know how to cook them?" Carlos asked, as they stared at the clams.

"I do." Uma said, brightly. "Mother made me help her make a soup with them once."

She told them everything she would need and they all went about finding it for her. They had everything. Uma prepared the clams and instructed everyone else on their various tasks.

Hal decided that he liked cooking as well as gardening but he wondered if their soup was going to be any good as they began putting it together on the stove top.

"It wont light!" Uma protested.

"Hal can make it light!" Mal declared. "Hal, play with fire!"

* * *

Auradon Royals arrived to see the kids cooking a soup over an open fire as the house was engulfed in flames. Fire crews were already putting out the fire.

"Now how did that happen?" Jasmine wondered.

"I told you we need to keep an eye on that boy." Hercules stated. "He's the son of Hades meaning he can fire up at will. I wasn't saying it to hear myself talk."

"But you never explained why he afforded extra attention." Beast stated.

"You mean other than emmitting an aura that can literally kill?" Hercules challenged.

They conceeded that point but went to try and get the kids to tell them what happened.

"The stove wouldn't light." Mal informed. "So I told Hal to play with fire. I didn't mean burn down the house but I think the stove might had something to do with it. Hal can only light small fires normally."

So it fell to Belle and Beast to explain to the kids what had gone wrong and why Hal should never "Play with fire" around the stove. They also assured them that they were very glad that the kids weren't hurt.

"Clam stew." Uma was telling the man with the camera. "My mother had me help her make some before Hell Day. We had everything and I caught clams. So we're making our own dinner."

Hal was almost drooling. The stew smelled really, really good.

"The fire's too low." Uma said, frowning. "Hal, give it a little more juice."

Hal nodded and blew his open hand flames appeared and landed in the fire pit they'd built making the flames bigger.

"You there, Carlos!"

Carlos looked up from where he was putting carrots in the stew and blinked at the woman rushing towards.

"Cindy!" Belle said, stopping Cinderella before she got too close. "Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Now the cute little boy said, he could build a cleaning bot." Cinderella stated. Carlos nodded wondering how she knew that. His eyes lit up when she set down a bag full of materials he would need. "Is this enough? I'll give you 50 coin. "

"Deal!" Carlos said, instantly.

"and we've lost him." Jay said, shaking his head.

Hal hovered trying to figure out what Carlos was doing with that kit of his.

* * *

**Isle of the Lost**

The Villians in Maleficents room all looked at Cruella petting her Dalmation then back at Carlos building something.

"Exactly how smart is your three year old?" James Hook asked.

"I don't know." Cruella said, happily. "Aren't you just a little cuttie, Purdy. Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and smirked at Mal who was once again yelling loudly at someone this time for trying to taste the stew they were making.

"No you, idiot girl!" Ursula yelled, "You peel the potatos first! Haven't I taught you anything?!"

* * *

Uma was getting corrected by Snow White on her cooking and Uma looked offended by the very fact that it was happening but was actually happy to have someone help her cut things up.

"I wasn't trying to eat your soup." Phillip said, staring down at the mini Maleficent. "I was just going to taste it..."

"That's eating it!" Mal bellowed. "This is ours!"

Meanwhile Fairy Godmother was putting the house back to how it had been before Hal had burned it down. She supposed they should recend the no magic laws because she could just see that she was going to be using a lot of it trying to keep these eight children alive. Especially, if one had a fasenation with fire.

* * *

That night the children enjoyed their stew and Uma was very pleased with how it had turned out if she did say so herself.

They were not however pleased with bathtime. In fact Evie's screaming had everyone fleeing the house when Hal tried to defend her.

Evie looked over the side of the tub, that was still too big for them dammit!, and down at Hal and his black pool around him. It wasn't touching the tub so she guessed she was safe from it.

"Thank you." She said, to Hal. "You did good, Hal."

Hal nodded and tried to recall his energy he was shocked when it worked.

"If the water was too hot or cold all you had to do was say so and we would have gotten you differnt water." Belle said, peeking in the door. "Really, there is no reason to scream, sweetie, like I said no one is going to hurt you."

"Baths hurt!" Evie protested as she was lifted out of the hot water and new water was run for her.

"They don't need to." Belle informed with a sigh. "Mal, please take your brother to color."

Mal shrugged and did so knowing that they wouldn't want a repeat if Evie started screaming again. She was glaring at the man who'd had the gal to pick her up and carry her from the house. She was the only one who could walk through that Black Death as they were calling it and he takes her away? How stupid was he?

Hal's bath didn't go any better than Evie's bath as when they tried to pick him up and put him in the tub the black death was back.

"When father gives Hal a bath he just runs a hose over him and lets him scrub himself with whatever soap he has on hand." Mal explained. "Hal isn't allowed on the fruniture and that means the tub. He's lucky he gets to use the toilet."

Hal nodded.

So Mal ended up holding a hose over her brother outside as he bathed. They were all then told it was time for bed so they went to bed and Belle set their alarm for school the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal was not pleased when she found out that Hal was a morning person and she wasn't. She demanded to know how many mornings that Hal had gotten up before her. Jay assured her that he always got up with Hal so it was okay. This calmed Mal down.

Hal watered his garden before they went to the end of the bridge to wait for their ride. It wasn't long after they arrived when a carriage pulled up. The man got off and opened the door for them. He had a list in his hand.

"Hal son of Hades and Mal Daughter of Maliefenct?" Hal walked forward and climbed in with a little help from Mal pushing his back. He helped pull her up. "Uma daughter of Ursula?" Uma came forward and cursed that she needed Mal's help to get into the carriage. "Harry son of Hook." Harry was helped by both Mal and Uma. "Gil son of Gaston." Mal and Uma helped him in as well. "Carlos son of Cruella." Carlos struggled a lot getting into the carriage his legs weren't long enough to help, like the others but he was finally in. "Evie daughter of Evil Queen." Evie gracefully made her way inside the carriage. "and Jay son of Jafar." Jay got in on his own much like Evie. "Very well, we'll leave now."

The door was shut and they were soon moving. The kids were in their new clothes. Those with magical items had them.

Evie sat next to the window, with Mal beside her holding Hal's hand and Jay was next to the door. They sat on the seat on the backside of the carriage. Across from them on the seat behind the driver was Gil at the window, with Carlos next to him, then Uma, and by the door was Harry.

"I'm hungry," Gil said, "Why did they tell us not to eat?"

No one had an answer they were all hungry.

Finally, the carriage came to a stop and they were let out. Jay and Harry got out first to see a bunch of kids their age, teachers, and royals and civilians. Jay and Harry reached up and helped Uma out first. She stood with her arms crossed looking menacing with her seashell out in full view. Carlos was helped out next. He stood a little behind Uma. Gil came next and rushed to Uma's side his hand on the hilt of his sword. Next came Evie who joined Carlos. Then came Hal and finally Mal. Mal, Harry, and Jay walked to join Uma and Gil in looking menacing in front of Hal, Evie, and Carlos.

"Welcome to Auradon Elementry." Belle greeted them as everyone stared. "Come on, we're just about to go into breakfast."

They followed her. Mal led the way with Uma, Jay covered the back, and Harry and Gil the sides in the middle walked Hal with Evie and Carlos behind him. The message was clear don't mess with these three.

The VK's noticed a boy holding Belle's hand he looked to be their age.

They were soon in a large classroom where the kids from outside now were. There were small tables on the floor but no chairs they weren't high enough for chairs. A girl with long brown hair noticed.

"Where are the chairs?" she demanded. "I'm not sitting on the floor!"

They were assigned tables to sit at which ended badly very quickly. Kids in adults' arms watched as even the best adult fled from the black aura the little VK was making.

"Er..." One of the teachers said, "Hal, this is school, you have to sit where you're told. Now let me finish. Do you, see? You're sitting here and Mal is sitting right behind you. She's right there. You're not apart."

"We don't like it!" Mal snapped, "Now you listen!" She was sitting on one of the tables by the window. "Uma, Harry, Gil, and Carlos, sit at this table." She put her foot on the table to the right of the one she was sitting on. "Carlos, sit on the left side."

Uma was not thrilled to take orders from Mal but she nodded at Gil and Harry and they obeyed. Carlos was already sitting where Mal had ordered him.

"Hal, by the window here." Hal obeyed. "Evie, back to back with Carlos, I'll sit here." she moved to the back part of the table. "and Jay, you sit in front of me." Evie and Jay moved to stand where she told them. Hal was sitting. "There, we're fine like this."

"Ah, but we want you to socialize and make friends with kids outside of your group." The teacher tried to explain.

"We're fine like this!" Mal said, drawing and pointing her wand.

"Mal, no!" Belle scolded softly. "We do not threaten the teachers."

* * *

**Isle of the Lost. Bargain Castle**

Maleficent laughed as Mal threatened the teachers. That was her Rotten Little Girl.

"She takes after you," Hades laughed beside her. He had a small smile on his face.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was actually enjoying watching his children as they tried to survive. It was clear that the Isle was alive in them and that they had learned their lessons on being bad even though they were so young.

"Yes, she does." Maleficent agreed. "and he takes after you."

'Hal, play with fire!' Mal yelled from the tv.

They watched as Hal sent a small fire towards the teacher but ended up setting several desks on fire. The adult villains all laughed.

* * *

Mal had won the argument and all the desks were back to normal.

"I'm not sitting on the floor!" The brown-haired girl stated again.

"You're not going to Audrey," the teacher said, she opened a sliding closet "Each of you has a color. Come find the pillow that matches your color."

There were plenty of square fluffy pillows in the closet. No one moved.

Hal walked over with Mal running behind and their group following.

No, he didn't like this one. He turned looked and looked at Audrey. This looked like it was the same collar as her dress. He threw it at her. It hit her right in the face and knocked her to the ground.

"SAY SORRY!" Audrey demanded getting to her feet pillow in hand. "MAKE HIM SAY SORRY!"

Hal didn't like this color either but it matched the color sitting in front of that boy. He threw it at the boy knocking him over as well. This continued on and on while Hal tried to find a pillow he liked.

The adults watched and sweat-dropped. The Auradon kids finally learned to rush forward to claim the pillow that was theirs whenever Hal pulled it out so that they didn't get knocked over.

Hal stomped hard on the floor but pulled out another pillow this one he gently gave to Evie then went back into the closet to find another one. He returned with Gil's pillow, then Harry's then had a tug of war with Carlos over a black and white one.

"Hal, dear, that pillow belongs to Carlos," the teacher said, stopping the fight and giving it to Carlos. " I promise that there is a pillow in there for you. Go on and keep looking." she was pleased when Hal allowed her to give him a gentle nudge back towards the closet. "Go on, honey."

"That's not how we handle conflict," Uma told the lady as Hal returned with her pillow. She patted his head and he was off again. "We let them fight it out and whoever wins gets to keep it."

Mal was nodding but saw how much Carlos loved his pillow even if he wasn't showing it to the goodies.

"That is not how we handle things here in Auradon." the teacher explained gently. "Besides, I know that Hal will like the pillow that was made for him more than he liked Carlos'."

Mal doubted her as Jay was given his pillow. There were only two of them standing here waiting now. Her and the brown-haired, green-eyed boy that had been holding Queen Belle's hand. Hal returned and gave the boy his pillow.

"Thank you, Hal." The boy said, then looked at Mal. "He is Hal isn't he?"

"That's right," Mal nodded, "I'm Mal and he's Hal."

"I'm Ben." The boy said, "I'd kiss your hand if I didn't think you'd hit me."

With that, he ran back to his table. This made several people laugh.

"Yeah, I would!" Mal yelled after him. Though she was confused about why he'd want to kiss her hand. "Have you found yours yet, Hal?"

Hal shook his head but handed her her pillow. He then nodded when he came back clutching a dark blue almost black pillow.

"Good, let's go." Mal took his hand while keeping her sickly green pillow to her chest. It was hard doing both but they made it and set their pillows down. She sat but Hal didn't.

"Mal, why is Hal not sitting?" the teacher cried, worriedly.

"because a cushion is a piece of furniture," Mal said trying to explain. "Father doesn't let Hal sit on the furniture."

Hal nodded.

"Hal, it's okay, to sit on this pillow." the teacher tried to explain.

* * *

**Bargain Castle**

"Not allowed on the furniture?" Cruella asked. "Is he a dog?"

"No, he's a boy." Hades snapped.

He grunted as Maleficent hit him. She was glaring at him.

"Even I don't treat them that bad!" Maleficent snapped.

* * *

Hal was finally sitting on his pillow he liked it.

They began learning. Hal soaked up all the information that he could. There was, a lot of learning classes but he was confused by some of them and told Mal.

"Hal's confused!" Mal said, loudly.

"Mal, we raise our hands when we have questions." the teacher who'd been talking to them all day said kindly. " Now, please, what is Hal confused about?"

"Why we're learnin some of this stuff." Mal said, "I mean he likes Gardening Class but why do we need to learn swords if there is no villains here?"

"Most of the students here are Royals and Fencing is just something we teach to our Royals. It is also nice to know for the Tourney."

Hal cocked his head to the side.

"Hal wants to play swords with Ben!" Mal said loudly then got a wicked smile on her face but tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible. "I want to play swords with Audrey."

The two teachers were thrilled and quickly paired them up with who they wanted. Audrey was not pleased in fact she looked scared as hell.

"I'm glad you want to play with me!" Ben said, happily as he faced Hal. "I told your sister but I'm Ben, it's nice to meet you!"

Hal blushed as Ben kissed his hand. Was that how they greeted people here.

They began learning how to Fence. Hal decided that he'd chosen a good partner and that Mal was the best sister because she was torturing Audrey for being mean to him.

**Fencing-1**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal was once again doing her best to look innocent while having an evil smile on her face. Audrey was on the ground in the mud. It was the final class of the day. The kids that had magical talent were supposed to be learning to channel magic through certain objects. So what if she had "accidentally" caused a giant mud puddle and so what if Audrey had been running past while playing tag and had "accidentally" fell into the mud. No one had seen Mal do anything to Audrey. They had no proof even if Audrey was about to blame her. Or that's what Mal thought.

"Hal tripped me!" Audrey bellowed.

Everyone watched Mal's eyes glow even greener in her anger. She pointed a wand and suddenly Audrey fell back into mud fast asleep.

* * *

"That's my wicked little girl!" Maleficent cackled.

Hades clapped from where he was sitting on the floor with one of Cruella's dog collars on his neck.

"Oh, she comes along fast." Evil Queen laughed, shoving chips into her mouth.

"Like mother like daughter. " Jafar said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't seen your son enchanting anyone to his will." Ursula pointed out.

"Neither has yours!" Jafar snapped back.

"Hal, don't do that!" Hades moaned. "Don't look pleased with yourself!"

* * *

Hal was very pleased with himself though he didn't let it show. He'd been using his magic like Fairy Godmother had taught him and he had sprouts in the school garden now.

"We didn't ask him to do that," the one teacher who hadn't had much to do with VK's whispered to the one that had.

"Fairy Godmother told me he wants to learn nature magic." The first teacher replied. "He has his own garden. He's using magic to make it grow. I figured he'd do that."

Everyone was relieved when Audrey woke up and screamed when she saw a pissed Mal.

"Don't you dare say mean things about my brother again!" Mal snapped, "Or I'll train until I can put you asleep for a thousand years and a day!"

"Mal, No!" Aurora got to her before anyone else could. She had Audrey with her of course. "We do not threaten others, Mal."

"It's no threat!" Mal snapped. "Never make a threat you don't mean."

"LOOK OUT, MAL!"

Mal dove for the garden and covered her head as water, soaked Aurora and Audrey. Uma came running over holding her seashell in her hand.

"I lost control." Uma said.

* * *

Ursula was laughing so hard that she didn't even comment on Uma, Harry, and Gil either pulling Mal to her feet or making sure that Hal was okay.

She wasn't laughing moments later when they all had to run from the "Black Death" because they'd trampled in the garden Hal had been working in.

"What is with him and gardens?" Hook wondered.

"I have no idea." Maleficent drawled.

* * *

Evie came running over to help Gil back to his feet only to look to see Hal was upset again.

Jay running pushing something that looked suspiciously like a coin purse into his bag he moved to join Mal and Uma who were right at the edge of Hal's unhappiness.

Carlos came pulling an obviously fixed wagon behind him and pulled Harry to his feet.

"What did you guys do this time?" he demanded.

"Uma and Mal trampled the garden." Harry said.

"So did we." Gil said.

Harry knocked him upside the head.

"I mean no we didn't."

* * *

"Your son needs work, Gaston." Jafar said shaking his head.

"The boy isn't all there." Gaston shrugged. "Not like the twins. They seem to have the brains, bronze, and looks. This one is a little crazy."

They all nodded. A few kids in the first and second generation had turned out like that.

* * *

"HAL, I PICKED YOU FLOWERS!" Evie cried holding them out as Gil held her by the shoulders at the edge of the darkness. "HAL! YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL THE FLOWERS DO YOU?! YOU GOTTA STOP!"

The darkness receded and slowly vanished. When they were sure it was okay the adults let Evie go forward. They hadn't let Mal run into like she normally did and she'd been fighting alongside Jay and Uma to get free.

Everyone looked to see that Adam the ex-Beast was the one who'd let Evie and Gil near the darkness.

Evie rushed to Hal and put an arm around his shoulders as she handed him the flowers.

"Here you go, Hal." She said softly.

Hal took the flowers in his hands. Evie was so nice to get him flowers.

Mal, Uma, and Jay dropped to their feet and ran to where Carlos and Harry were hitting their feet and where Gil was now standing.

"Go, Evie," Mal said, nodding. "Not the way I would have handled it but good job."

Evie seemed to have heard because she tossed them a relieved smile.

Mal glared at the teachers and people watching them.

"WE WANNA GO HOME NOW!" Mal bellowed. "TAKE US HOME NOW!"

"Yes, school is over," the first teacher said, quickly. "Your ride should be here soon. " she wasted a smile on them. "Now, everyone," she addressed the entire class. "You're homework tonight is to draw your family. That's your parents and brothers and sisters."

* * *

Hal frowned at the empty paper in front of him. They were all sitting at the table with Ben who looked confused. Belle was cooking them dinner.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, "Why don't you do your homework?"

Hal blinked at him. Ben already had drawings on his homework. He looked down at his homework. He frowned harder but picked up a purple crayon and began drawing Mal. The teacher had said his sister after all.

Mal seeing what Hal was doing grabbed a black crayon and began drawing.

Carlos sighed and grabbed a second black crayon and a white one.

Jay began muttering as he grabbed both red crayons and gave one to Harry who didn't look pleased. They both began drawing.

Uma grabbed a green crayon and began drawing. Gil and Evie grabbed their colors too and began drawing as well.

Ben nodded and went back to his drawing as well.

Belle smiled softly as she watched them and cooked. Maybe she should ask Mrs. Potts to come over and cook for the children. She wasn't very good at it even though she had used to cook for her and her father for most of her life.

By the time dinner was ready the kids were done with their homework. She told them to put it in their backpacks. They did and glared at her as they had to wash their hands. Ben was confused as to why he always had to wash his hands before he ate. Then they were eating and he was a little upset that he was still getting lessons on his manners but was happy that these new kids were getting the same lessons.

When dinner was over Belle asked to see their homework.

"This is my mom, Belle, me, and my daddy, Adam." Ben said showing them his picture. He'd drawn a large beast not a man. "What about you guys?"

"None of your business!" Uma snapped. "Harry, Gil, take Hal to water his garden!"

The three got up and went outside.

* * *

Hal was at his garden showing Gil and Harry how he made his garden grow when he was out of magic he watered his growing garden. He was pleased with how it was turning out. He then pointed towards where they kept the Calm nets.

"Yeah, we should check. " Gil agreed.

"The Captains didn't say to check the Clams." Harry said, shaking his head.

"But isn't Hal one of the Captains?" Gil asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Uma and Mal are the Captains. Hal and I are the First Mates the rest of you are the crew."

"Oh." Gil said nodding.

Hal blinked he hadn't known this information. He filed it away. Then pointed towards the clams again.

"Well,.." Harry said, frowning. "Okay, we'll take you to check on the clams."

Hal nodded.

When they got to where the net was Hal used his wand to shoot fire into the air. Then he began helping Gil and Harry in trying to get the net.

"CRAP!" Uma cried when they all arrived. "Use your swords before you all in you two idiots!"

Harry and Gil drew their swords and joined her in reaching them out to try and hook the net. Jay joined them having stolen one of the school swords.

"Hal, go to Mal!" Uma ordered.

Hal blinked at her.

"What the Captains give you orders you follow them." Harry informed.

So Hal ran to Mal who was glad because that meant her little brother wasn't going to fall in.

The four of him managed to fish the net back in and pull it out of the water.

"What were you guys doing down here?" Belle cried holding Ben by the shoulders. "You were to take Hal to water his garden."

"Yeah, we did." Gil said, "But Hal wanted to check the clams. When we got here the net was already loose and trying to escape."

Hal set the basket he'd been carrying down and put the clams in it.

"We gotta a tear in the net." Uma frowned.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"I think I can fix this." Evie said looking it over. "Bring it up to the house."

* * *

Hal was confused was Mal angry with him? Why was she mad that he'd gone to the clams? He didn't understand. He sat in the corner she'd put him in, his knees to his chest and buried his head. He then began rocking.

Mal stopped what she was saying and looked horrified instantly. She began hugging Hal and trying to get him to understand that she wasn't mad but she knew that her brother didn't understand things as quick as she did and he didn't understand anything but anger and pain. Their daddy was mean to Hal. She sat and held Hal until it was time for them to go to bed then held him while they slept.


End file.
